1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of disease including painful, degenerative, injurious, or inflammatory conditions of the human musculoskeletal system or parts thereof, or other body organ systems or parts thereof affected by such conditions. More specifically, this invention relates to the application of a magnetic field to these systems or parts thereof to alter, arrest, or heal those said diseases and conditions, or relieve pain or other uncomfortable or unwanted sensations associated with these named diseases and conditions, and apparatus for delivering such magnetic field for the stated purpose.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
It has been recognized in the prior art that the application of a magnetic field to diseased organs can in some way improve the condition. An example is disclosed in the Kraus U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,151 which discloses the idea of imparting a low frequency AC source to a wound toroid into which an ailing limb is inserted. The imparted voltage creates a changing magnetic field. This treatment is coupled in Kraus with a galvanic action by means of plates disposed on either sides of the limb.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,181 to Shaloob et al, discloses treating a patient with a magnetic field created by rotating permanent magnets.
Other patents somewhat of interest to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,965 issued Nov. 18, 1980 and 4,758,429 issued Jul. 19, 1988.